The Difference Between Monet and Manet
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: Chad/Ryan, very brief mention of Troy/Gabriella. Chad vents his feelings to Ryan about having to prove himself over and over again.


Disclaimer: All High School Musical characters herein are the property of Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Notes: I wrote this for a challenge in a community on livejournal. Basically like a Secret Santa without the holiday theme. The person chosen for us gave us several prompts and the person I wrote this for requested the following:

Chad is confident of his sexuality, even if he's not out; political activism; Van Gogh/Matisse/Monet/Manet/any major 19th or 20th c. artist; college, snarky!Ryan, Ryan's hats, oblivious!Troy

There's not really a plot to this, just a bit of general fluff and Chyan-y goodness. A bit sad, but no need to reach for the tissues. I hope you like it, it's kind of different from what I usually write and I didn't have a beta so please excuse any errors.

* * *

Ryan tilted his powder blue fedora, newly purchased from Saks, one inch more to the right before stepping back to gaze thoughtfully at the entire ensemble, seemingly ignoring Chad's tirade on the injustices done to him in the form of astonished friends.

"I mean, why is it so hard for people to believe that I'm interested in things like that?"

Too much blue.

"Because," Ryan said as he tossed the hat onto a growing pile of discarded options on his bed. "You spent four years of your life cementing your status in everyone's mind as Troy Bolton's Number Two and general basketball junkie." He picked up his next choice: a silver and black striped pageboy. "To believe Chad Danforth is actually interested in "serious" subjects is like believing a reality show will really pick the next leading lady on Broadway."

Too much glitter.

With a graceful flick of the wrist it sailed across his rather spacious dorm room, one of the major perks of being an R.A.

"Would you quit fiddling with those stupid things and look at me? We've barely talked all week."

Ryan smirked at his reflection before pulling a wounded face and sitting down in his computer chair. "Stupid?" He demanded in a pseudo-hurt voice. "You call my prized possessions stupid?"

"When they take your attention away from me, yes." Chad answered with a half-smile.

"I'm sorry." Ryan's voice turned apologetic. "Now tell me all your big-man-on-campus woes."

"Smart-ass," Chad huffed before turning serious. "I'm just sick of having to explain and prove myself all the time. First with my major-"

"In everyone's defense, including my own, no one ever thought you gave any notice to history. Or school work in general."

"Now Troy won't support me being active in campus events that don't happen in the field house!"

"It's not that he doesn't support you," Ryan said slowly, thinking over his next words carefully. He had never kept silent about his dislike of Troy since he dropped Gabriella for a basketball scholarship and for never fully accepting Ryan and Chad's relationship. "He just has a hard time with change. His skin may have more spray tan on it than Sharpay's, but it's not very thick. I mean, look at how long it took him to realize and accept that you're gay! You've been rooming for two years!"

Chad laughed the first honest laugh Ryan had heard from his boyfriend all semester. Chad's schoolwork had really been dragging him down this time. Ryan knew getting involved with U of A's gay rights movement was a way to release his anger of the team giving him no other option but to leave the Redhawks when they found out he was gay.

A few of Chad's teammates had walked in on Ryan and Chad making out in the locker room showers (an idea that Ryan had since felt very guilty about pursuing) the weekend he visited Chad for his birthday. The team called a meeting and as much as Troy and Chad insisted that nothing was different, many of the young men didn't feel comfortable with Chad in the same room as their undressed bodies and instead of ruining their winning streak, he quit.

"Have you talked to Troy since the protest yesterday?"

A knock stopped Chad from answering.

"Who is it?" Ryan called. The small face of a blonde-haired girl, his fellow R.A., popped in.

"Hey Ry, meeting's in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Kara." He turned back to his boyfriend, an apology on his lips but Chad just smiled.

"It's okay, I've got to cram for my Arts History exam anyway. I still don't know the difference between Monet and Manet."

"A letter," Ryan said as he grabbed a black fedora from his desktop. Always a sure bet to go with a classic.

"That was awful," Chad laughed. "I'll talk to you later. I love you, you know."

Ryan smiled, looking directly into the web cam's lens, wishing he could look into Chad's deep, kind brown eyes.

"I love you too."

* * *


End file.
